Her Sweetest Betrayal
by TragedysLeaf
Summary: Set in PPGZ One night the Powerpuff girls were murdered by who was believed to be the Rowdyruff boys. Thing is, the boys didn't do it... So who did? Rated for violence and murder. Better summary on page!
1. Starting point

**Read this or else! **Listen please; Now this is NOTHING like the stuff I'm use to writing. I was laying down one day and thought, hey, I wanna kill off the powerpuff girls. So I did. So please give **constructive** critisim, seeing how I suck at writing dark stories... If you're just gonna sit there and insult my fanfiction, please dont review at all. XP

But anyways, PPGZ doesn't belong to me. Ivory is a character I made up, so he's mine! Dang... I'm beggining to sound like a fangirl. XD;

* * *

"Apple shoot!" 

Brick yawned as he dodged her attack. The yo-yo crashed into the cemented floor of the dark alley.

"Your no match for me," He laughed, "I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back!"

Blossom bit her lip and tightened her fists, to an extent where she accidentally cut the skin with her nail. The battle wasn't exactly going the way she wanted, but she refused to give up. She quickly threw her yo-yo at him again, but her attack was deflected by a spitball through Momoko's lovely straw. Blossom reeled the yo-yo back towards herself and flung it strait back at him, this time throwing all her strength into the yo-yo.

"Strawberry Bonbon shoot!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" Brick said blandly, catching her yo-yo with ease, "I guess girls suck at fighting after all!"

"T-That's not true!" Blossom yelled as she pulled on the yo-yo's string desperately, "You're cheating!"

Brick shrugged and examined the light pink yo-yo in his hand. He smirked and looked to Blossom once again.

"Who said boys fight fair?"

Brick sneered and ripped the string cleanly in half. He dropped the yo-yo's base on the floor and smirked as he walked towards Blossom, kicking the yo-yo out of the way and into dark corner. Blossom stomped up to Brick and slapped his face.

"You ripped my yo-yo!" Blossom exclaimed, "Why did you do that? Now I can't protect the city..."

Brick blinked and when he reopened his eyes, his normally crimson eyes were a pitch black. The pink puff blinked and when she looked back, his eyes were back to normal. Blossom backed up in fear, unfortunately, into a concrete wall. She shivered as the back of her arms and legs touched the cold concrete. Blossom looked to the sky and frowned; it had turned to night with no moon to be seen. She raised a single hand in front of her face to notice she could barely make out her own hand in the darkness.

"Its not you'll be alive to fight anyone else after this anyways…"

Blossom shuddered and her hand dropped to her side. She didn't like where this was going one bit. She knew she had no chance in winning like this, so she looked around her for something to use, anything to use. She bit her lip again, maybe a little too hard, and she tasted the metallic taste of blood.

'_Shoot! What am I going to do?!' _Blossom thought as she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her glove_, 'He might kill me...'_

Her first thought was flying away, but she knew that was impossible with Brick standing only a few meters away from her. She spotted an old rusty pipe with a jagged edge laying about three feet away and smirked. She placed her hands over her hips and laughed.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

Brick slowly followed her eyes. His eyebrows arched in realization and he tried to grab the girl before she could get to the pipe, but Blossom was too fast. She sprinted over to the metal pipe and picked it up, grasping it tight in her hands. Smiling from ear to ear, Blossom giggled. The Puff slung the pipe behind her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip once again.

"You won't win," Blossom said confidently, "Good always wins! It's in every manga!"

"Well, this isn't a story, is it?" Brick said as he delivered a fast uppercut to Blossom's stomach, sending her crashing into the wall.

Blossom slid down the wall, scraping her back in the process. Blossom cried out in pain as Brick loomed over her. She coughed into her hand and then lifted it to look at it; her gloved hand was stained a deep red.

"...Maybe not," a nervous Blossom said as she stood up and pulled the pipe in front of her in a fighting stance, "But I still won't let you win!"

Blossom lifted the pipe high above her head and brought it down on Brick's shoulder. Brick arched an eyebrow and pushed Blossom into the wall behind her before the pipe even hit him. He swiftly grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall with his own body.

"You don't get it do you…," Brick whispered as his eyes flashed dangerously, "I was told to kill you."

Blossom's eyes widened and she scratched at Brick's hands that where clinging on to her throat. She began to cough at the lack of air. Blood came from her coughing and spattered on one of Brick's sleeves.

"...Brick…I--!" Blossom began as her feet dangled off the floor.

Brick tightened his grip on Blossom's neck. By now, He was ecstatic with the intent to kill. Blossom's eyes teared up from the pain, but her face was still set in a frown. Blossom tried kicking her legs but found she couldn't even move.

"Brick…," Blossom tried to say but her voice sounded raspy, "It hurts..!!"

Brick simply stared at her, completely unfazed by Blossom's pleading. Blossom looked strait into his eyes and noticed something weird again…His eyes were pitch black.

"And no one," He continued as he tightened his grip even more, "….Is gonna save you!"

Blossom tried to scream but it came out muffled. She began to cry, begging Brick to let go, but this made Brick do just the opposite. She tried to stab Brick with the pipe, but he knocked it out of her hand using his knee.

"Aw, is girly Blossom scared," Brick asked tauntingly, "Are you still so sure good always wins?"

Blossom whimpered in pain. She noticed a tingling sensation in her feet and looked down. She was wearing her normal street shoes. She gasped in Horror as her Powerpuff girl Z uniform disintegrated and reverted her back to normal clothes. Brick was laughing hard now, as Blossom had just become like any other harmless little girl.

"Oh? What's this," Brick laughed, "Where'd Blossom go, kashira! It looks like she disappeared and left this pathetic girl here instead!"

"Brick," Momoko cried as she lost feeling in the rest of her body, "...Onegai!"

Brick smiled as he threw Momoko to the ground, causing Momoko to skin her knee on the concrete floor. Brick walked towards her, now carrying the pipe Momoko had earlier. Momoko was breathing hard and clutched her chest, trying to get enough energy to run away.

"You know it's a shame," Brick sighed as her looked at Momoko from the corner of his eye, "That I have to kill you, you know? I normally wouldn't hurt a pretty girl…"

Momoko blushed and looked down to the floor, unable to face Brick.

"Too bad," Brick continued, "We cant let you or the other powderpuffs live.."

Momoko's eyes widened as tears flooded from them. She screamed and crawled towards Brick crying hysterically.

"No! Please don't hurt them," Momoko cried and grabbed Brick's pant leg, "...Don't hurt them..."

Brick grinned and swung the pipe at Momoko's face, striking her and sending her crashing into the cement wall behind her again. Momoko slowly stood up. She wiped the blood and tears from face and stared at Brick. She knew she couldn't take much more of this, but wasn't planning on giving up on her friends. Momoko held herself upright by putting her weight on the wall that was now covered in blood and craters.

"Please don't harm them," Momoko asked softly as she looked at her feet, "I'll do anything!"

Brick glared at Momoko, his eyes softening to crimson again.

"I told you," A clearly annoyed Brick spat, "We can't let you three live."

"Please!"

Brick was now very annoyed. He swung the pipe again, this time hitting her stomach and causing blood to erupt from the gash.

"I've told you, girly," Brick sneered, "The answers' no."

Momoko cried out in pain. Tears where streaming down her face. The weak girl tried to push herself up to stand, only to find she couldn't get off the ground.

"Brick…," Momoko whimpered, "Please…Stop this…"

Brick didn't say anything. He slowly raised the pipe above his head, getting ready to bring it down on Momoko. Momoko screamed. Brick swung the pipe down on her repeatedly; and slowly, but surely, he himself became covered with the crimson liquid.

"…….."

There was silence. Brick sighed and wiped the blood off of his cheek with the back off his hand. He then nudged her body with his foot ,to make sure she wasn't getting up, and when nothing happened he smirked; clearly satisfied with the outcome.

"Heh," Brick laughed and turned on his hell to face the alley's exit, "Some hero…"

Brick stood this way for a few minutes with his eyes closed. He re-opened them and they were once again pitch black.

"Oi," Brick asked no one in particular, "Can I get out of this little one's body now?"

'Brick' shuddered as a sudden wind roared through the alley, causing him to drop the blood stained pipe. Black powder flew through the alley and stopped, suspended in thin air.

"Yes…," The alley darkened and rang in a sing song manner with an echo of a voice, "Good job…Now to take care of the other two"

There was a flash of white that blinded 'Brick'. He felt his body get heavier. So heavy where he couldn't stay awake. His state of mind slowly drifted somewhere else. The light subdued and Brick was lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

In a deep red room, a dark figure materialized. Stepping out from within the shadows, a tall, thin and lanky man appeared. His blue-grey eyes were full of energy and malice, his thin lips curved into a smile. He was wearing a grey overcoat and black pin-stripe pants. In his hand was a small glass bottle, shimmering pink light. He ran a gloved hand through his light brown hair to reveal cat ears. He looked no older than twenty. 

"Hey, **Zutreffendes Übel eins**," The boy called out in a bored fashion, "Why do you always send me after the cute ones, _Ich wundere mich_?" (Roughly translates to **'True evil one'** and _'I wonder'_)

(Author's note: This guy is German, so if you wish to fully understand what he is saying, I suggest you use Babel Fish. XD;)

In an instant, a black powdery substance swept into the room, and with it a demon. This demon, however, chose to stay engulfed by the shadow. The young man raised an eyebrow and took off his coat, letting it drop to the floor, and revealing a fancy white button up shirt. This room was extremely hot, feeling like hell itself... but if anything more was to be said, one could easily tell what was happening in this scene.

"Oh hush," The demon chortled from the shadows, "You enjoyed it, I can tell..."

The man shrugged and tossed the small glass bottle towards the voice. Groaning could be heard, and the German could quickly assume the bottle had hit the demon.

"About that, **Dummer Dämon**," The the boy frowned as he examined his pure white silk glove for any dirt or impurities, "Your spells aren't the best... I'm almost positively sure the little _Rosafarbener Engel_ noticed that she was being deceived..." (**Stupid Demon**, _Pink Angel_)

"Ah, Gomen nasai, Ivory-Kun," The voice chimed, "I'll be sure to fix that for you next time"

"Baka Demon," Ivory sighed as a silk top hat appeared in his right hand, "Then I'll be off. **Auf Wiedersehen**, Demon!" (**Good Bye**)

The young gentleman bowed politely before placing the silk hat atop his head. The same black powder from before swept through the room like a tornado, taking Ivory with it. After the boy had left, a faint chuckling could be heard echoing in the room.

_"...And then there was two... What fun and how tragic; to what reason was one so innocent killed today? Oh, Why should I tell you? You can watch how events play out for yourself... Kekekeke...! For tonight, there shall be two more lifes taken, two more murders...So sit tight and enjoy the show... kekekeke..."_

* * *

Don't even ask about the last part. XD 

Anyways, thanks for reading! And as a spolier...

_"How innocent... this little **blauer Engel**... She looks like a beautiful work of art. Frozen in an eternal sleep under the water, her golden hair surrounding her face. Her graying skin ice cold, her lips blue... What a sad fate for one so promising..." (**Blue angel**)_

...XD...

LAME!

//Leaf


	2. Do you really want to go back?

I DID NOT like writing this chapter. At all. No idea what to write. Can you say writer's block?

I don't own PPGZ. Byuu..

* * *

As I began to regain consciousness and my bright pink eyes fluttered open, I felt cold… Not cold like 'Brr, I need a jacket' cold. More like the coldness one might feel if they just had their heart ripped out and thrown back at them… The hollow feeling you have after someone you love and or trust betrays you in a most vile way. 

It's funny though because I'm pretty sure stuff like that only happens in the manga and anime I watch. But then again, I've seen things that no anime or manga could possibly ever have. I, Momoko Akatsutsumi, have witnessed my own death.

After dying, I was sent here. This dark void of a place where everything is either completely in shadows or not there at all. The only thing you can see completely is memories. Here, your memories play in front of you, like a movie theater. The first time I saw my own demise, I cried, but after seeing it more than fifty times in a row, that effect has been lost.

As hard as it is for myself to accept, I'm dead. I don't know where I am… All I know is that I don't want to be here. I want to see my sister again… My friends, Miyako and Kaoru. I hope they're alright. But I messed up. Because I couldn't stop that boy, they will probably die too… I know that wasn't Brick. Brick would never… kill me. But whoever it is clearly wants us , the Powerpuff girls Z dead. He succeeded with one, but I need to find a way to help save Miyako, Kaoru, The City, my family…

What I need…

Is a connection. I'm tired of this! I don't want to be here… I didn't want to die…

* * *

As Momoko thought that last sentence, she found herself in an alley. She didn't like it. It reeked of death and blood among other things. If she was alive, she would have felt her heart pound in her chest from anticipation and fear. 

She raised her hand to look at it. She hadn't noticed till now, but she wasn't wearing anything. She felt it didn't really matter though, It's not like anyone would possibly see her in such a dark alley. She frowned, wishing for her own sake she had something to wear. Almost instantly, a pink tank top and a cargo skirt materialized to cover her body. She smiled to herself as she realized she had at least SOME power in this world. She grinned, knowing very well what her next wish would be.

"I wish I could see…!"

Momoko Akatsutsumi smiled triumphantly as the sky filled with the soft light of morning. And as the sun rose, her face fell. As the alley filled with light, she saw herself. Or, at least, the body of her old self. Even though she felt like screaming and running away, she made herself walk forward. She wanted to see just how horrible she looked. Momoko could already tell she couldn't make a difference what happened in reality from here, but maybe she could help some how.

Tearing her eyes away from the bloody and broken corpse that was herself, she turned to a boy lying on the pavement. He wasn't dead. Momoko could see his body rising and falling with each breath of air he took. The girl concluded that this boy named Brick was just asleep.

She frowned and walked to the boy's side, trying to ignore her own blood staining her bare feet. She crouched to floor, her feelings conflicting with each other. She could hate the boy. He had, after all, been used to kill her. Seeing him just lying there made her want to just break down and cry.

But this wasn't his fault. The little pink angel fell to the floor in tears, a single pearl shaped tear falling onto the boys head. Momoko covered her face with her hands as she cried out hysterically, asking why she and her friends were chosen to play in this 'game'.

She didn't even notice as Brick raised his head in confusion. As the little girl cried her heart out, Brick inspected the scene. In one corner was a battered body, blood everywhere, and right beside him was the same girl. But the girl right beside him was different… She had rose colored wings extending from her back in an elegant fashion and a faint, but pure, glow surrounding her.

Even if he was a Rowdyruff boy, that doesn't mean that he didn't feel bad for the poor girl weeping beside him. He couldn't see her face, but he still reached out for her hand, only to be completely shocked when his hand past right through her like water. Brick felt his blood run cold as he realized something. That angel girl whom was before him was dead.

* * *

Ivory hummed happily as he wondered through the Goutokuji main house. Under one of his arms was an unconscious Boomer. No one was in the house except him and his target. It was about 9:00 and the sky was already a pitch black. Feeling no need to waste time, the young man pulled a small blue pill from his silk lined pocket and swallowed it. 

In a flash of bright light, where Ivory once stood, a young boy with blonde hair and a monotone shade of blue eyes had appeared. Ivory seemed unfazed by his change of form and silently continued up a pair of wooden stairs.

"Oh, where could the little **blauer Engel **be?" The boy sang to himself as he walked into a doorway, apparently knowing exactly where he was going. (**Blue Angel**)

Disguised as Boomer of the Rowdyruff boys, Ivory crept into a sky blue bedroom. Spread around the room was a queen sized bed, a dresser, full length mirror, and many other bedroom accessories. Ignoring them all, Ivory continued towards a door where water could be heard running.

The boy immediately understood that Miyako was in the bathroom. Without hesitation, Ivory opened the bathroom door and in one fluid like motion, pulled back the shower curtain, causing the blonde girl to scream and franticly try to cover herself.

"B-Boomer-Kun, What are you doing?!"

Boomer said nothing as he pushed Miyako backwards, causing the girls to slip and hit her head on the bathroom floor. Boomer raised an eyebrow as Miyako tried to stand, but staggered due to the blood now running down the left side of her face.

"W-What's going on," Miyako cried as she tried to wipe the blood away from her eye, "Boomer-Kun! Itai…"

Boomer smiled innocently as he tackled Miyako into the full bath. Even if Boomer was the smaller of the two, he was still able to pin Miyako in the bath tub full with warm water. As Miyako struggled to keep her head above water, Boomer laughed in a childish way.

"Boomer-Kun…Cough Onegai… It hurts!" Miyako cried and tried to push Boomer off of her.

Ivory felt that the faster he got this over with the better; he doesn't exactly have all the time in the word, you know. Finding the easiest and fastest way to dispose of the girl, Ivory wasted no time.

Without replying, Boomer wrapped his hands around Miyako's throat and held her head under the water. As Miyako scratched at Boomer's hands, Ivory just waited for her to stop moving.

"Miya-Chan, You really should just stay still," Boomer chimed, "It'll go by much faster if you move!"

"You know…," Boomer readjusted his body to where he was looking over to rim of the tub to see Miyako's face, "I don't want to do this. I could tell you why… But then again, why would it make a difference in your life?"

Boomer frowned as Miyako's movements slowed and the water tinted pink due to the blood running from the blonde girls head and the small cuts from Miyako's nails on Boomer's wrists. Ivory felt himself blank out for the next few minutes, just waiting for the movement to stop.

"Ah, It seems I forgot about what I was doing!"

The boy shrugged and examined his work. The girl's graying skin could be seen through the pink colored water, her blonde hair framing her petite face. Her eyes and mouth both open in a silenced scream. Boomer grimaced and lifted Miyako from the water, carrying her bridal style out of the bathroom.

After laying the girl on her starch white bed covers, he closed her eyes and mouth out of respect. Ivory sighed as the same crimson liquid that stained the white sheets trickled down his fingers. Feeling a bit woozy from the loss of blood, Ivory grimaced and used a bedpost to support himself.

"Oi, **Idiotübel**," Boomer said as he rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Just get me out of here…" (**Idiot evil**)

Boomer sighed as he looked away from the girl. He felt a pang of guilt as he looked upon the innocence that had just flickered out. Could it be that he felt bad for what he had done? A strong gust of wind and black powder swept through the room, leaving the real Boomer unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Some where else**

"Ivory…," A voice cackled from the shadows, "You felt bad for her. If you're going to work with me, you have—"

"I know, I know…" Ivory said apathetically, "I can't show emotion for what I do to the girls. It's in the contract."

"Very true. You wouldn't want to go back to where I found you…would you?"

Ivory felt a cold chill fall over him. There was but one thing that could faze him fear wise, and going back to where he came from was it. He made sure to keep his face as stiff as possible so the one lurking in the shadow could not see his fear.

"…"

"Ivory, don't pretend I don't notice."

The young gentleman said nothing. He reached into his pocket for a small glass vile, similar to the first, and threw it towards the voice. There was no thump this time, so Ivory could assume that the demon had caught it. Ivory prepared himself to leave before he was interrupted once more.

"Don't let this happen again," The voice chirped, "Don't forget that I pulled you from the depths of hell…I could easily put you back."

Ivory visibly flinched before sweeping his silk top hat off of his head and lowering in a bow.

"Of course not," Ivory chose his words wisely, "**Dämon**." (**Demon**)

"I see you've finally learned your place!" The voice exclaimed as the spores began to engulf Ivory once more, "See to it that you can get rid of the third with no emotions."

Ivory nodded his head in understanding before setting his hat atop his head and vanishing completely. The shadows began to diminish, revealing a red claw.

"After this," The demon chuckled, "I will finally get revenge on those stupid Chaki Chaki Musume girls…And no one else shall be in my way!"

* * *

O.o Don't even ask, lovelys. I had no idea how to do this chapter so please don't eat me. 

Love ya

Leafy C:


End file.
